leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG019
}} Sharpedo Attack! (Japanese: 脱出！サメハダーの島！！ Escape! Island!!) is the 19th episode of the , and the 293rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 3, 2003 and in the United States on January 31, 2004. Blurb Ash and company are sailing toward Dewford Town, thanks to their new friends Mr. Briney and his Wingull, Peeko. Mr. Briney stops at a small island so that Max and May can enjoy a swim while everyone else and their Pokémon relaxes and soaks up the sun. All the while, Team Rocket is tailing the happy sea goers underwater in their Magikarp sub. Team Rocket is not the only thing following our heroes, though. A dark shadow is following the boat as it turns towards the island. When they get closer to the island, May and Max dive in the water and begin swimming and splashing around. Suddenly Ash and Brock hear May and Max scream. The boat is surrounded by a group of Sharpedo! Ash and Mr. Briney send Peeko and Taillow to help Max and May. Both Max and May were hurt by the rough skin of the Sharpedo. Pikachu uses its Thunderbolt attack to ward off the Sharpedo long enough for Mr. Briney to dock the boat on the island. While Ash and company set up camp for the night, Team Rocket surfaces, complaining of hunger. The Sharpedo begin attacking their sub and Jessie sends Seviper after them. After one successful strike, the Sharpedo retaliate and send Team Rocket blasting away. The following morning, Ash tries to lure the group of Sharpedo away from the island, but the leader is not tricked. Brock challenges the leader using his Lotad and wins after just two attacks. Brock realizes the Sharpedo is poisoned and begins nursing it back to health, only to discover that it was Jessie's Seviper that poisoned it. Team Rocket attempts to steal Pikachu again, but is warded off by the gang's new found group of Sharpedo friends. The episode ends with everyone swimming happily with the group of Sharpedo, which, they discover, only have rough skin when threatened or are around enemies. Now it's off to Dewford to compete for a second Hoenn badge! Plot As and travel with Mr. Briney toward Dewford Island, they decide to let their Pokémon out to enjoy the day. is in their Magikarp submarine, following the boat. The boat is leaving them behind, so they start pedaling as fast as they can. Excluding Team Rocket, all the people and Pokémon are relaxing and having a great time. Max and decide they want to go swimming, but Ash wants to go straight to the Gym. However, the others are able to convince him that one swim won't stop him from becoming a Pokémon Master, so they change course and head for an island shaped like a crescent moon. As they sail on, a shape under the water is following them, and it's not Team Rocket. Mr. Briney tells them that he discovered the island they're going to, and it's not on any map. May comes out in a new swimsuit that she bought in Rustboro City, and she and Max jump into the water. Ash, , and all the Pokémon except decide to go in too, but then they hear screaming. May and Max are surrounded by ! Mr. Briney has Peeko carry them back to the boat, while Pikachu and Taillow try to attack the Sharpedo. One jumps up and rubs against Max's leg, and its scratches him. Peeko deposits them back on the boat, and May is very angry when she realizes that her brand new bathing suit was torn. Mr. Briney tells them that they should leave, but then the Sharpedo start ramming the boat. With a little help from Pikachu's , they're able to get past the Sharpedo and dock on the island. That night they're all sitting around a campfire eating dinner, while some lookouts from the Sharpedo gang are patrolling the waters. Brock and Mr. Briney don't understand why the Sharpedo are working together since they're usually solitary, but the more important question is how they are going to get off the island. Ash thinks that a Pokémon battle would be all it would take, but Max reminds him that they only have eight Pokémon total while there are tons of Sharpedo. Brock thinks that if they beat the leader of the Sharpedo in a battle, they might become the leaders. Since they don't have any other plans, they decide to try it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket surfaces, exhausted. Jessie notices the island in the distance, but before they can do anything about it they're surrounded by the Sharpedo. Jessie sends out her and uses on the leader, which works, but then all the Sharpedo the sub at the same time and they blast off. As they're flying off into the distance, they see Mr. Briney's boat docked on the island and realize the twerps are there. It's now morning, and the entire bay is full of Sharpedo. Ash and Pikachu stand in a large bucket and hold on to a rope attached to Taillow and Peeko. This functions as a waterski of sorts, and Ash sails around the bay, yelling at the Sharpedo. The leader tells the rest of the group to chase Ash, and he leads them out to sea. Then May, Max, and Mr. Briney pull a rope they had hidden, and a wooden fence slides into the water, trapping the Sharpedo leader. It rams the fence over and over, pulling on the rope, until it's yanked from Max and Mr. Briney's hands. May keeps holding on so she flies forward and lands in the water, where the Sharpedo charges at her. Brock quickly sends out his , which distracts the Sharpedo while May gets to shore. As Ash returns too, Brock challenges Sharpedo to a one-on-one battle. Sharpedo starts with and Lotad uses . Brock tells Lotad to use Water Gun again, but instead it just swims up to Sharpedo and looks at it. Then Sharpedo suddenly faints. Brock examines it and realizes that it's poisoned. They think it must have battled a or some other Poison-type Pokémon that lives in the ocean. Brock does everything he can for Sharpedo, but they don't have any medicine. Sharpedo wakes up early the next morning and sees that Brock fell asleep petting it, and it gently puts its fin over him then goes back to sleep. Suddenly the Magikarp submarine surfaces, waking everyone up. It shoots out nets and grabs Pikachu and Sharpedo. When Brock says that Sharpedo was poisoned, Jessie realizes that it was from Seviper's Poison Tail. Brock has Lotad use to cut the nets. Ash tells Pikachu to use , but stops mid-sentence and says that they don't even need to bother. Team Rocket is confused until they look behind them and see the entire school of Sharpedo. They all use Headbutt at the same time and the submarine explodes, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Sharpedo has now recovered from the poison, and it's grateful for everything Brock did. All the other Sharpedo start nuzzling Brock and he freaks, but then he realizes that the Rough Skin isn't affecting him because the Sharpedo don't want to hurt him. The others try petting the Sharpedo and they aren't hurt either. The group finally arrives at Dewford Town on Dewford Island. Mr. Briney is heading to Slateport City, and they wave goodbye to both him and the school of Sharpedo. Major events * Brock's Lotad is revealed to know . * and arrive on Dewford Island. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Mr. Briney Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mr. Briney's, Peeko) * ( , flashback) * (multiple) Trivia * Polka O Dolka replaced Because the Sky is There as the Japanese ending theme. * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * This dub title refers to a . * In this episode, says that he wishes to be a Doctor so he could help , foreshadowing future events. * This is one of the few episodes where doesn't pop out after finishes their . * Max is seen bleeding in this episode. * This episode begins the 13-episode Dewford Town arc. Errors * Sharpedo's mouth is colored blue instead of gray in one scene. * The Who's That Pokémon? description for misspells "balloon" as "baloon". * In the German dub, when the Ability is mentioned, it is referred by its English name instead of the translated version, Rauhaut. * When is checking Sharpedo with his Pokédex, Sharpedo's eyes are missing. * While is battling Sharpedo, Peeko's beak is colored completely black. * When Jessie's Seviper battles Sharpedo, its tongue overlaps its fangs in one scene. * When is petting Sharpedo, she is not wearing her gloves. * In the dub, before the flashback of the Gym battle, Max's voice is absent. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מתקפת שרפידויים |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=Sharpedo अटैक! }} 019 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Brock de:Angriff der Tohaido! es:EP295 fr:AG019 it:AG019 ja:AG編第19話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第19集